Once Upon A Dream
by Brownbug
Summary: Simm!Master/OC. "However stubborn and independent she was in the rest of her life, in the bedroom he was dominant, and they both knew it...she was his, completely and utterly, to do with as he wished". Some accidental dream-sharing between the Master and Tejana gets way out of hand. Set in my "One Moment in Time" Whoniverse. Smut warning: Rated 'M' for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: *** IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ CAREFULLY! ***  
><strong>_

_**WARNING: OK, can't believe I'm actually posting this, but anyway...from time to time I've had some of my adult readers challenge me to write some "real" smut for the Master and Tejana. Anyone who has ever read my "One Moment in Time" series will know that I'm usually very shy about writing that sort of thing. However, a challenge is a challenge, so I wrote this as a bit of a writing exercise, just to see if I could. I will probably never do it again, so for anyone who's interested, here it is, Brownbug's one and only attempt at smut.**_

_**Just be warned, this is NOT like my usual discreet sex scenes - it most definitely IS explicit and is therefore rated 'M' for a reason. If you are not old enough to read that sort of stuff or if it makes you uncomfortable, GO AWAY NOW! I do NOT want any 'shocked' reviews please!**_

_**SUMMARY: One-shot set in my "One Moment in Time" Whoniverse. Some accidental dream-sharing between the Master and Tejana gets a bit out of hand.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing even remotely related to Doctor Who, much to my sorrow.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE UPON A DREAM<strong>

The Master opened his eyes and stared around him in confusion. Where in the Seven Hells was he? This wasn't his TARDIS. The room looked familiar, but for a few, frantic moments he just couldn't place it. Then his eyes fell on the enormous polished desk and the memory struck him, as sharp as a blade. This was Borusa's study, back on Gallifrey. This couldn't be real, he was dreaming.

A movement near the glass doors at the rear of the room caught his eye. Glancing around abruptly, he saw a small, slender figure with a mass of long copper-coloured hair standing with her back to him, staring out at the darkness beyond.

Ah, not his dream then...this was in Tejana's mind, an image so powerful that he had been inadvertently drawn here too, sharing the fantasy with her.

He took a step forward and, hearing him, she turned around, a look of surprise on her lovely face.

"Koschei," she greeted him, her green eyes lighting in relief and welcome as she recognised him. "We're dream-sharing again, aren't we?"

"Looks like it," he agreed, looking around the room at the elegant book shelves and the exotic artworks. "This is Cardinal Borusa's study, right? This is your dream. Why are we here?"

She shrugged and, dream or no dream, her small breasts caught his eye as they thrust against the thin, white cotton of her shirt. "I have no clue."

He walked slowly over to the desk and ran his hand over the gleaming surface, glancing over his shoulder at her as he did so. It still astonished him how often just looking at Tejana made him want her. The polished wood felt smooth and slick and almost sensual under his fingers, making him think of other smooth, slick places he could touch. Hot, wet places. Aroused by the thought, his eyes trailed lower down her body, skimming down the fascination of her legs and wandering slowly back up to her face again, lingering on the alluring softness of her mouth. She tasted like honey, he remembered. Dark honey, sweet and hot on the tongue.

"I haven't been here in centuries," he said with a grin, forcing himself to concentrate on what he was saying. "You have no idea how much time the Doctor and I spent in here when we were at the Academy, being lectured for our misdeeds."

Her full lips curved in an answering smile, distracting him from their conversation still further. "Oh, I can imagine. I was a fairly regular visitor here myself, as it happens."

He had a sudden vision of her standing before Borusa as a young girl, her beautiful eyes sparkling with defiance, her expression stubborn and rebellious. Borusa had always been such a cold fish, outwardly uninterested in anything except power and political influence. But, all at once, the Master couldn't help wondering if inwardly the older Time Lord had ever been tempted by Tejana, if he'd ever had any secret fantasies of taking his discipline sessions with his young student just a few steps further.

"Is that right?" he responded huskily. "Were you a very naughty little girl?"

Her green gaze met his and she moistened her lower lip with her tongue, as if she suddenly sensed the erotic thoughts passing through his mind. "Sometimes."

The Master moved behind the desk, seating himself in the Cardinal's chair. An imp of mischief seized him and he steepled his fingers, regarding her solemnly, just as Borusa would have.

"So, Lady Tejana," he intoned frostily, imitating Borusa's voice exactly. "You are back before me yet again. This is becoming a much too regular occurrence and is far from acceptable."

He saw the light of amusement dancing in her eyes, a pair of perfectly-matched dimples appearing in her cheeks as she lowered her gaze demurely to the floor. "Forgive me, my Lord Cardinal," she replied, playing his game and curtseying deferentially.

Suddenly, all he could think of was her - naked on her knees before him - her lush mouth wrapped around his thrusting cock, and all his teasing vanished beneath an overwhelming surge of lust.

"You do know that this time you will need to be...punished?" he said thickly, fighting to control his arousal, wanting to continue the game, struggling to keep his voice in character as Borusa.

He saw a shiver pass through her body at the dark promise in his tone. "Yes, Sir," she answered softly. "Whatever you wish, Sir."

The submissive reply excited him still further, just as she knew it would. Tejana had always been so proud and wilful, so headstrong and stubborn. Dominating her sexually was such an incredible rush, a turn-on like no other, something of which he would never tire, no matter how often he did it.

"Then unbutton your shirt."

For just a few seconds, she paused, as if wondering whether to refuse. Even though in the bedroom she freely acknowledged him to be her master, it was still her first instinct to fight it, every single time. This, too, only added to his pleasure, knowing that he was the only one who could do this to her, the only one who could break her, the only one to whom she would ever submit. Sure enough, as he watched, her fingers crept obediently to her buttons and she undid them one by one. Then her hands fell away, doing exactly as he had instructed and no more, the soft folds of the shirt still concealing her breasts, evidence of the tiny spark of resistance that still glowed within her.

But there was no chance he was going to allow her to get away with that. He got to his feet and came around the desk towards her.

"Open it. Wide."

The voice that bit out the order was his own, his game of pretending to be Borusa forgotten as he waited for her to obey.

She tilted her head back proudly, a faint touch of colour heating her cheeks at his commanding tone. But this time she didn't hesitate. Grasping the edges of the shirt, she pulled it apart, baring her small, high breasts to his view, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed. Her body was golden in the lamplight, her nipples already furled and tight with desire, begging for his attention, tempting him to taste. He could smell the sweet honeysuckle scent of her skin, unique and evocative, swirling around him, drawing him closer, making him dizzy with need.

"Oh, you _are_ a naughty little girl," he said. "Very naughty indeed."

Reaching out, he slid the shirt from her shoulders, barely brushing the swollen tips of her breasts with his thumbs as he did so, just enough to torment her. He was rewarded by the sound of her indrawn breath, sharp with longing. Making sure he didn't touch her skin, still denying her what she so badly wanted, he undid the button on her jeans and dragged them roughly over her hips and down her thighs, together with her underwear, until she was completely naked before him. Deliberately, he took a step backwards and drank in the enticing sight, his gaze roving her body unrestrained. After all, she was his, and his alone, to do with as he wished. His eyes fell greedily to the scar on her right ankle. His hand-print. The Mark of the Master. The proof of his ownership, etched into her flesh, now and forever more.

"Koschei..." she whispered urgently, a desperate plea edging her voice, letting him know just how much she craved his touch.

The Master's breath hissed through his teeth. Usually, he loved to hear his childhood name on her lips. It was an indication of their intimacy, for her to call him something that no-one else had for centuries. But that wasn't what he wanted from her right now and she knew it. Again, she was subconsciously trying to resist this, trying to resist _him_. It was time to remind her who she belonged to, in no uncertain terms.

"Put your hands on the desk," he growled. "And don't move them until I tell you."

Without arguing, she placed her hands on the edge of Borusa's desk, giving him an ideal view of the slim line of her back and the perfectly-rounded curves of her ass, her long dark-copper hair falling around her like a silk curtain. There was something incredibly erotic about being fully-clothed, while her delicate body was so naked and vulnerable, bent over in front of him like a pagan offering, totally subject to his will...something dominant and possessive and controlling. Anticipation seared through his veins, hot and liquid, imagining just how good it was going to feel to drive himself into her, burying himself in her body over and over until she couldn't take any more.

_Oh, Rassilon, he was so bloody hard...so hard that it hurt!_

He couldn't hold back any longer, the need was too strong, he had to touch her. Standing behind her, he slid his hands up her arms, smoothing aside her tumbling hair, watching in satisfaction as her body quivered under his touch, a small pleading whimper escaping her lips. Then he was caressing her breasts, his fingers kneading her soft flesh, fondling and teasing and stroking, deliberately stimulating her to a fever pitch, feeling the exquisite tension building in her body and knowing from experience that she would be totally unable to obey his instruction to remain still. Just as he had anticipated, before long, she threw back her head and cried out, trying to push her backside against his groin, wanting to feel the sensation of his hardness rubbing against her.

Immediately, he punished her by tightening his grip on her breasts until it was almost bruising, savouring the pebbled feel of her aroused nipples between his fingers.

"Don't speak and don't move," he reminded her harshly, putting his lips close to her ear. "Naughty little girls need to learn to take their punishment."

His hands slipped down to her hips, enjoying her desperate fight to remain silent, her breathing tight and laboured, coming in shallow little gasps. She had a gorgeous ass, small like the rest of her, but beautifully curved. He played with it for a while, touching her intimately, trying to make her cry out again. But she was too stubborn, gritting her teeth and refusing to give him the satisfaction. So instead he moved his hand around in front of her, tracing her inner thighs up and down, running his fingers teasingly close to the soft, heated core of her, only to pull them away again, brushing back and forth in a repetitive rhythm designed to drive her mad. Then, without warning, his fingers thrust upwards, finding and claiming her most secret place. She was burning hot and slick with need as he parted her soft flesh and finally caressed her where she wanted it most.

"So hot...so wet," he whispered, ramming two fingers deep inside her. "So ready for me."

She gave a strangled sob of desire, her arms shaking with the effort of supporting her on the edge of the desk, still wanting much more than he was giving her. He added another finger and began to thrust more insistently, over and over again, instinctively finding exactly the right rhythm to please her, penetrating and stroking her deep inside. Unable to stop herself, she moaned and rode his hand hard, rocking her hips in time with him. He could smell the musky, feminine scent of her arousal, so close now to orgasm. Moving his free hand back up to tightly cup her breast, he pulled her back on to him, his rigid erection rubbing against her through his jeans, pushing against her naked ass, making him groan out loud with the sheer pleasure of it.

"Scream for me, Ana!" he demanded hoarsely, needing to hear her cry out her release. "Come on my fingers and scream for me. Do it now!"

She was panting hard now, her breath helplessly rasping in and out, an almost keening sound coming from her throat. He felt her clench tightly around his invading hand, the slippery heat of her contracting in ecstasy, and then she was twisting in his arms and screaming her climax to the ceiling.

Not even giving her a chance to draw breath, he spun her around and kissed her hard, his tongue possessively searching her mouth, ravaging it and claiming it for his own.

"On your knees, Ana," he rasped, insistently pushing down on her shoulders. Knowing what was expected of her, wanting it more than anything else, she knelt and reached eagerly for his zip, freeing his rock-hard cock and willingly taking it into the wet warmth of her mouth. He shuddered and moaned, barely holding on to his self-control as she delicately licked the length of him, swirling her tongue around the head of his erection. Then she began to suck in earnest, her head moving back and forth on him in a fierce tempo, sending waves of hot lust surging through his body. But even lost in an intense haze of pleasure, he refused to allow her to take the lead. Wanting to remind her that he was her Master, he forcefully wound his hands in her long copper hair and held her head still, imprisoning her so that he could thrust in and out as he chose, taking her mouth as deeply and completely as he wanted.

He could remember so clearly that day aboard _The Valiant_ when she had refused to fall to her knees before him, haughtily telling him that she was a Time Lady of Gallifrey and did not _kneel_. He looked down at her now, beautiful and naked at his feet, her lips and tongue worshipping the rigid column of his erection, and he had to fight himself not to come on the spot, so great was his satisfaction.

Reaching down, he grasped her by the upper arms and dragged her to her feet, almost throwing her across the polished surface of Borusa's desk. He had to have her now, he wasn't going to last much longer. Quickly and efficiently, he stripped off his clothes and moved up on to the desk, straddling her hips and looking down at her. Those lovely green eyes stared back at him, dazed with passion, her lips bruised and swollen from his savage kisses, her silky hair spread out around her. He gave a low growl of need at the sensual sight, torn from somewhere deep inside, and then he was kissing her again, their lips and tongues colliding in a hot, wet fusion. Her hands were greedily exploring his skin, trailing fire wherever she touched, as if she couldn't get enough of him. His mouth was on her breast, powerfully sucking at her until she bucked wildly beneath him and he couldn't help sinking his teeth into her, wanting to mark her, like a dog marking his territory. A harsh gasp escaped her, an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure, as he roved across to do the same to her other breast.

His body was past the point of no return now, he couldn't have stopped even if he had wanted to. But there was one more thing he wanted from her before he finished it, one more thing he needed. Moving down her body, he licked and kissed his way to her belly-button, knowing it was one of her erogenous zones, feeling her squirm and shudder beneath him, unable to stay still under the all-consuming heat of his mouth.

"You can speak now," he said harshly, his lips still teasing her skin. "You know what I want to hear."

"Please. Oh, please, please, please..." she begged over and over, her hands tangling in his hair, the words pouring out of her in a helpless litany.

_Not good enough. Not the word he needed from her above all others._

"Please _what_?"

She shivered again, the smooth skin of her belly quivering under his mouth. And then, unable to hold out against him, she gave in, just as she always did. "Please, _Master_."

Triumph sliced through him like a hot knife. No matter how many times they did this, the dark, erotic thrill of making her use his name never grew old.

"That's better," he approved, his voice hoarse and almost unrecognisable with desire. "You belong to me, Ana, body and soul. Don't ever forget it."

Then he lowered his mouth to her most intimate place and fed on her. There was nothing gentle or delicate about it, he was too far gone for that. He explored the wet heat of her, lapping determinedly at the centre of her pleasure until she writhed and fought his tight grip on her buttocks. Then he drove his tongue deep inside her, purposely replicating the motions he would soon be making with his cock. In response, she threw back her head and screamed his name, nearly pulling his hair out by the roots, "MASTER! Oh now, Master, oh gods, please, I need you inside me now."

Finally at the end of his self-control, he reared above her, positioning himself between her wide-spread legs, letting her feel the glistening head of his cock, pushing at her entrance, stretching her in preparation for what was to come.

"Is this what you want, Ana?" he demanded, his hands capturing hers and ruthlessly holding her down on Borusa's desk. "Is it? _Tell me_!"

"Yes, Master, " she sobbed, arching against him, all her pride lost in her overwhelming need. "I want you, all of you. Want you inside me, want you now, always, always, _always_..."

With a snarl of desire, he flexed his spine and thrust in. She was so small in this incarnation, so _tight_. Despite her slick wetness, he had to fight for every inch of her, driving himself forward into her moist heat. And it felt so damn good, knowing he could hurt her so very easily, but choosing to hold back because he loved her. Her nails bit into his wrists, clawing at him as he impaled her, ramming himself in as deeply as he could. He swore hoarsely, the sharp pain only adding to his pleasure, and he started to move inside her, stroking inside and out in a fast, even tempo, his eyes fixed on her face, watching the desire flood through her in an inexorable wave. She rose against him, her slender body already knowing the rhythm without any conscious thought, his perfect match in every way. Every thrust drew a soft, uncontrolled cry of pleasure from her, her wrists pulling uselessly against the imprisoning grasp of his hands. He could see she was lost, completely submerged in the storm of sensation, conscious only of his hard body invading hers, taking her and owning her. The thought inflamed him, the white heat pulsing through him, knowing that right now nothing else in the Universe existed for her, nothing except him and what he was doing to her. The tempo increased, building to a crescendo, all his control falling away as he pounded mindlessly into her, both their skins slick with desire, his breathing harsh and ragged as he tried to hold on for just that little bit longer, not wanting the pleasure to end. But then he felt her stiffen under him, her climax sweeping her away into oblivion, a scream of release boiling up from her throat. Without mercy, he drove his mouth down on to hers, swallowing her passionate cries, and let himself go, allowing the white-hot orgasm to take him and shatter him, pouring himself into her as she lay shuddering beneath him.

And in that one exquisite and blinding moment he understood that, as much as he owned her, she owned him too, because no-one else could ever make him feel the way she did.

When he finally opened his eyes, the last lustful sensations ebbing away, he saw that Borusa's office was gone and he was back in the big white bed in his TARDIS, with Ana held closely in his arms, their foreheads pressed tightly together. Her emerald green eyes met his, still dazed and sated with the after glow of their wild dream-sharing.

"Wow!" he said, which really had to be the understatement of the century.

"Yeah, wow!" she agreed shakily.

Oddly, he felt an intense urge to laugh. Remembering Borusa's office would definitely never be the same for him again. "I'm guessing that particular dream-sharing session might have made a few of the High Council turn over in their graves," he grinned, cuddling her even closer to him.

"Oh, I bet," she replied, a wicked, sensual undertone to her voice that tightened things low in his body all over again.

"You really are a naughty girl," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Even in your dreams."

She didn't answer, but instead gave him a satisfied smile, like the cat who had got the cream.

Then she pulled his forehead back down to touch hers and deliberately closed her eyes yet again.

"How about we try the Panopticon this time?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Author's Note: So there it is. **Hides under bed inside concrete bunker ** If you managed to get this far (did anyone?), any feedback you can give me would be greatly<strong>_ _**appreciated. Especially since I might lose all my courage and take it down at any moment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hello, hello! I forgot when I wrote the original version of this story as a writing exercise, that I also wrote a version of the same scene from Tejana's viewpoint (the first chapter is from the Master's viewpoint, obviously). Anyway, I was cleaning out my hard-drive and I found it again, so I thought I might as well put both versions together on here.**_

_**Thank you very much to those lovely folks who had the courage to leave me a review on the first chapter - so many folks don't like to admit that they read "smut" and so they don't leave any feedback. Which makes me doubly appreciative of those who do.  
><strong>_

_**Needless to say, the same warnings apply to this chapter as the first. Hopefully people will enjoy it :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Tejana was dreaming.<p>

She knew she had to be, because she was standing in Cardinal Borusa's office at the very top of the Time Lord Citadel on Gallifrey. She would know the room anywhere, she had been there often enough before when she was a student at the Academy, usually to be disciplined for something she had done wrong, some rule she had broken. It was a beautiful room, dominated by the huge, carved wooden desk she remembered so well, as immaculately tidy as ever. It was night and the lamps had been lit, illuminating the surroundings with a soft glow. The glass doors leading to the Cardinal's private rooftop garden were slightly ajar. Tejana walked over to them and looked out. The darkness was like velvet, the spectacular amaranthine moon hanging low over the distant Mountains of Solace and Solitude. Closing her eyes, she drew in a deep breath of the warm, balmy air, taking in the poignant scents that were found nowhere else in the Universe, just here, on her home world.

Behind her, she heard a soft step, and she whirled around, tension stiffening her back, expecting to see a dream Cardinal Borusa. Instead, however, she saw a blonde man in a black hoodie and jeans, watching her across the room with sharp brown eyes.

"Koschei," she said, relaxing once more as she recognised the Master. "We're dream-sharing again, aren't we?"

"Looks like it," he replied, surveying his surroundings. "This is Cardinal Borusa's study, right? What are we doing here?"

She shook her head. "I don't have a clue."

He walked further into the room, running his hand over the polished surface of the desk. "I haven't been here in centuries." He looked up at her with a mischievous grin. "You have no idea how much time the Doctor and I spent in here when we were at the Academy, being lectured by Borusa for our misdeeds."

Tejana smiled back. "Oh, I can imagine. I was a fairly regular visitor here myself, as it happens."

"Is that right? Were you a very naughty girl?" he inquired, his tone suddenly silky and laden with innuendo.

She slid him a sultry look. "Sometimes."

Moving behind the desk, he plonked himself down in Borusa's large, comfortable chair. All at once his posture was ramrod straight, his hands coming together with his fingers steepled before him, his chin tilted arrogantly as he gazed at her.

"So, Lady Tejana," he said coldly. "You are back before me yet again. This is becoming a much too regular occurrence and is far from acceptable."

Tejana suppressed a giggle. The Master was an uncanny mimic when he wanted to be. His voice sounded exactly like Borusa. Even his face had changed, wearing a majestic expression that was hauntingly familiar from her schooldays.

Getting into the spirit of the game, she curtsied respectfully. "Forgive me, my Lord Cardinal."

He leaned forward and looked her up and down. "You do know that this time you will need to be... punished?"

A prickle of sensual awareness suddenly travelled up Tejana's spine. The voice might be Borusa's, but the glittering look in the brown eyes as they travelled over her body was all the Master.

"Yes, Sir," she answered softly, his gaze heating her from the inside out. "Whatever you wish, Sir."

"Then unbutton your shirt," he ordered.

Desire began to stir inside her, her body already knowing exactly where this was going and welcoming it. Obediently, her fingers moved to her buttons, slowly slipping them free one by one, purposely tantalising him, more than aware of his intent gaze following her every move.

"Open it. Wide."

Borusa's voice was gone now and there was only the Master, all games forgotten as he got lithely to his feet and came around the desk towards her, like a panther stalking its prey. Holding the edges of the shirt, she drew it apart, revealing her breasts, small and high and already tingling with need. Her skin was golden in the lamplight and she could feel his eyes moving over her, long and slow, lingering hotly on the tightening peaks of her breasts.

"Oh, you _are_ a very naughty little girl," he murmured, his hands moving to slide the shirt from her shoulders until it fell away to the floor, his thumbs lightly grazing her sensitive nipples before moving away again, despite her encouraging gasp. "Very naughty indeed."

Careful not to touch her skin, he reached down and undid the button on her jeans, sliding them down her thighs, together with her underwear, allowing them to fall to the floor until she was completely naked. Tejana shivered. It seemed so surreal to be naked here, of all places, in the middle of Borusa's study, with the Master. So forbidden. So..._erotic_. Her lips parted, her breathing suddenly shallow with arousal, both her hearts thudding in her chest. Every part of her was aching for the touch he was deliberately denying her, wanting this, wanting _him_, more than anything.

"Koschei..." she breathed.

The Master's eyes darkened as his gaze trailed over her body, her desire heightening his. "Put your hands on the desk," he growled. "And don't move them until I tell you."

It was not a request, it was an order, one he clearly expected to be obeyed. She knew she should protest, but the truth was that she didn't want to. However stubborn and independent she was in the rest of her life, in the bedroom he was dominant, and they both knew it. Sexually speaking, she was his, completely and utterly, to do with as he wished.

Almost without volition, her hands moved to grip the edge of Borusa's desk, white-knuckled with tension. She could see their reflection in the nearby glass doors, her small, slender body submissively bent over, her nakedness curtained only by her mass of tumbling copper hair. And, behind her, the black-dressed shape of the Master looming over her. The sensual sight took her breath away, sending a stab of desire through her belly even before she felt his hands, palms sliding up her bare arms, smoothing aside the screening veil of her hair to close over her breasts. His fingers stroked and kneaded and explored, skilfully sending her sliding into a sea of heat. She could feel him brushing against her backside, the rigid column of his erection evident even through his jeans. She cried out, trying to grind herself back against him. But his hands tightened almost cruelly on her breasts, holding her firmly in place.

"Don't speak and don't move," he said sternly in her ear. "Naughty little girls need to learn to take their punishment."

One hand traced down to her hip, gripping tightly, almost bruising, while the other caressed the smooth curves of her bottom. Her senses were screaming, every nerve focused on the touch of his hand, tracking it with breathless anticipation as it dipped lower and then trailed back up the inside of her thigh, teasing and playing. She badly wanted to beg for what she needed, but she knew that if she disobeyed his order not to speak, he would make her wait even longer. So instead, she bit her tongue, learning to her cost just how much he could make her burn, just how desperate he could make her for his touch.

Then, at last, he found her, cupping her most intimate place, stroking softly, insinuatingly, before parting the soft flesh and sliding two fingers hard and deep inside her. Despite herself, she couldn't help giving a sob of pleasure as he worked them in and out, constantly caressing and probing, knowingly stoking her need as it burnt higher and higher.

"So hot...so wet," he murmured in wholly male satisfaction, adding yet another finger to completely stretch and fill her. "So ready for me."

She whimpered helplessly. Her spine tensed and her head arched back, gasping for breath. She could feel his eyes running over her nakedness, watching as she writhed under his ministrations and she knew he was pleased. He rubbed himself against her, his erection riding against her ass. His other hand moved from her hip, back up to her breast, squeezing her nipple tight and then tighter until she couldn't think coherently any more. The arousal was building between her legs, sensation upon sensation sweeping her away, until it was almost unbearable. She was close...so close. And still he didn't stop, thrusting his fingers in and out of her, finding the perfect angle, the right rhythm, intent on pushing her inexorably towards the edge.

"Scream for me, Ana!" he said hoarsely. "Come on my fingers and scream for me. Do it now."

At the gravelled, lust-filled sound of his voice, she couldn't hold on any longer, and she fell headlong into the burning inferno of lust, her world breaking apart into pulsing fragments as she screamed over and over in pleasure. Before she had even finished convulsing, he seized her by the waist and turned her around, tilting her face up to his and seizing her mouth in a savage, all-consuming kiss.

Then he smiled at her, that beautiful, white, dangerous smile she had seen so many times before, and she knew immediately what coming next.

"On your knees, Ana," he ordered, his eyes glittering avidly in anticipation, as his hands pressed down on her shoulders.

Knowing all too well what he wanted - knowing just how much it excited him to have her abase herself before him - she knelt on the floor and slid her hands up his thighs to his zip. She could feel his erection straining at the denim of his jeans, his desire for her more than evident. Slowly, looking up into his eyes, she stroked him tantalisingly with her fingertips, before she undid the zip and freed his rigid cock into her waiting hand. He shuddered and tilted his head back, an animal-like growl of arousal ripping from his throat. Despite her apparently subservient position at his feet, a fierce blaze of triumph spilled through her veins, a primitive joy that she could make him want her so much. Teasing, making the most of her power over him, she played for a little while, running her tongue up and down the hard length of him, seductively licking and nibbling at the head of his erection. Then she opened her mouth and took him deep inside, savouring the taste of him, the taut heat of his skin; velvety softness encasing rigid, iron-hard strength.

The Master swore raggedly as her mouth moved on him, his hands tangling convulsively, almost brutally, in her hair. A heated thrill shivered up her spine at the power in his hands. The control of the situation had subtly shifted once more back to him, as he held her head still and began to thrust purposefully inside her mouth, dominating her, taking over the rhythm and making it his own.

She could feel the tension in him mounting, his breathing coming in short, sharp pants. The look on his face as he gazed down at her was pure possessiveness; sheer, uncomplicated sexual hunger that woke an aching, restless need inside her.

Without warning, as if he could stand it no more, he seized her by the upper arms and dragged her upright, roughly boosting her up on to the desk until she lay sprawled across it on her back. Almost too spent to move, she watched him strip off his clothes until he was as naked as she, breathlessly taking in the lean, muscular lines of his body, his powerful, almost cat-like grace as he moved up to straddle her, his weight pinning her under him on the polished surface of Borusa's desk. For just a few seconds, he stared down at her, his eyes almost black with need. A shudder of anticipation ran through her entire body, knowing that the orgasm he had allowed her to have earlier was nothing, a mere precursor to the real thing. _That look in his eyes...oh gods, that look! _Then his hand tangled in her hair again and he was kissing her ravenously, no holds barred, his tongue deep in her mouth, until she felt the pleasure beginning to rise inside her again, spreading like a heated tide under her skin. Finally permitted to touch him at will, she ran her hands greedily over his skin, exulting in the heat of him, his hardness against her softness, so unyielding and so very male. She couldn't get close enough – could never get close enough – to satiate her ever-growing need for him.

Briefly, she wondered what Borusa would think if he saw them now. Koschei of the House of Oakdown and Tejanakaturadilena of the House of Lungbarrow, savagely devouring each other's bodies on his desk, naked and driven by unbridled lust. She could just imagine the look of horror on his smooth politician's face.

But then the Master's mouth found her breast and every thought in her head dissolved into a surge of white heat as he bit down, marking her with his teeth. The breath hissed from her lungs in an exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure as his mouth trailed across to the other breast, to give its aching peak the same treatment. Before she could recover, he was moving down her body, licking and kissing as he went, his hands sliding to her waist. She felt his tongue swirl around her belly-button and her hips bucked against him.

"You can speak now," he said, and she could feel his lips moving against her stomach, his breath hot on her skin. "You know what I want to hear."

"Please," she begged, hardly even knowing what she was saying, lost in a wave of sensation. "Oh, please, please, please."

"Please _what_?"

His name. He wanted to hear his name, just as he always did, the final sign of her submission to him. And with her body screaming mindlessly for him, she could do nothing to withhold it.

"Please, _Master_."

"That's better," he approved, his voice rough with barely-leashed desire. "You belong to me, Ana, body and soul. Don't ever forget it."

With that, he lowered his mouth to the secret place between her legs, kissing her there as intimately as he had kissed her lips, his tongue driving deep, exploring her thoroughly. Tejana nearly went through the roof, her small body jolting against his mouth as she screamed again for him, unable to take any more, his name echoing passionately around the small room.

"Oh, now," she cried, her fingers tugging insistently at his hair, trying to drag him up her body. "Oh gods, Master, I need you inside me now."

He reared above her, his hands imprisoning hers against the hard surface of the desk, his face taut with restraint, and she felt the tip of him teasing her entrance.

"Is this what you want, Ana?" he growled, his possessive brown eyes fixed on her face. "Is it? _Tell me!_"

"Yes, Master," she sobbed, all pride lost now in the demanding surge of need flowing through her. "I want you, all of you. Want you inside me, want you now, always, always, _always_..."

And then he thrust into her, impaling her on his full length, over and over again, as hard and as fast and as deep as he could. She could feel every inch of him, taking her, claiming her, owning her. He gave her no quarter and she asked for none, welcoming him inside her with soft, muffled cries of pleasure, meeting his every thrust, giving him everything he demanded. With iron self-control, he fought to hold his rhythm, his breathing becoming harsh with the effort as he drove them onwards, their skins slick with sweat, the heat between them building and building and building, until at last it exploded into white-hot orgasm. The last thing she remembered was his mouth on hers, greedily swallowing her screams of release as he shuddered violently and came inside her.

The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes and realising that she was back in their big white bed in his TARDIS. She was huddled against him, their foreheads pressed together on the pillow, as if they had unconsciously gravitated towards each other in their sleep. Slowly, his brown eyes flickered open, gazing into hers, dancing with amusement.

"Wow!" he said.

Tejana drew in a shaky breath. "Yeah, wow."

"I'm guessing that particular dream-sharing session might have made a few of the High Council turn over in their graves," he grinned wickedly, drawing her towards him and holding her close, her head tucked under his chin.

She cuddled up to him, enjoying the sensation of his hand stroking through her hair. "Oh, I bet," she agreed.

The Master chuckled at her soft, provocative tone. "You really are a naughty girl," he whispered sensually in her ear. "Even in your dreams."

She gave a small, secret, satisfied smile.

And then she closed her eyes again, deliberately pulling his forehead down to touch hers.

"How about we try the Panopticon this time?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Another Author's Note: If you enjoyed this and would like some more in the same vein, I'm open to suggestions. All requests will be considered, as long as they don't contradict my main story canon. Cheers!<strong>_


End file.
